Sol
by edibna1997
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a lonely star burning bright in Hollywood, knowing that he can only stay so close to people, for a bright star burns anything that gets too near it. Enter Blaine – another star that shines just as bright, and is just as alone.


The news of the movie came with a phone call, and a dramatic screech so loud on the line that Kurt Hummel had to pull his phone from his ear to prevent hearing loss. He waited a good minute – that was just about as long as Rachel's lungs would last, before gingerly placing the phone back to his ear.

"Could you repeat that?" Kurt replied calmly. "I couldn't understand you over the screaming."

"You got cast! You've got a part!" Rachel yelled.

"I've had many parts," Kurt replied. "This isn't news anymore, Rachel. Although with the screaming, I'd guess it's a damn good part."

"Okay, okay, okay." Rachel said, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Remember to breath. I need you alive to be my manager."

"I'm breathing! I'm just so excited!" Rachel screamed again, but this time Kurt wasn't prepared, and he was sure he was going to need a hearing aid for that one.

"Okay, can you stop trying to make me deaf and just tell me what part I got?"

"Remember how you've been saying you want to play a lead in a movie with a male love interest? And have it be an A-list movie?"

"Yes," Kurt said, not wanting to hear this conversation again. "But we both agreed that Hollywood isn't ready for that yet, and probably by the time it is, I'll have forgone my skin care routine, and look like a an old man's left butt cheek, I'll be so old."

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen good, Hummel." Rachel said. "I. Was. Wrong."

"You were what?" Kurt said. He couldn't believe his ears. "Repeat that again?"

"Nope, I already said I wouldn't repeat it. But apparently the director of Stuck in Lights-"

"Artie Abrams." Kurt said. "We worked with him for my last movie, Rachel. And we went to high school with him."

"Good, glad you can remember names, but anyways, he's teaming up with a new writer, Wes Montgomery, and they want you to play the lead!"

"Okay," Kurt said. "I know Artie is one of the best directors in Hollywood right now, but why the screaming, Rachel? Is there something I'm missing?"

"It's a love story." Rachel said. Kurt could practically feel her excitement through the phone. "Between two men. You're costarring with Mr. Blaine Anderson for the lead."

Kurt felt his mug of his perfectly made Mocha fall to the floor – shock hitting him like a wave.

"_What?" _He practically screamed into the phone. _"Are you serious?"_

:):

Blaine Anderson. Kurt knew the name very well.

After being in Hollywood for a year, as the only openly gay actor actively making movies, seeing someone just as openly gay come into the scene was a shocker.

So far, Blaine Anderson had only starred in two movies, but his acting skills were amazing. Each movie had earned critical acclaim, one going on to win an Oscar for its score, and its director. Blaine Anderson was going to be blessed in the world of Hollywood, and was guaranteed a long life in the movie business.

But if the damn guy wasn't so nice, Kurt would hate him. While their acting skills were equal in every way, Blaine had a quality Kurt would ever have – he could easily pass as straight. While Kurt had learned to work around himself, Blaine was more natural about it – he never had to act as something he wasn't.

Exactly six months ago, when their schedules converged at a party, Kurt had planned on making a permanent enemy out of Blaine. He had planned to drunkenly tell him off for his natural straightness and good acting – but he was thrown off by when he actually met Blaine.

Hollywood had two sides. One was the side for the camera, and the other was the side that was spoiled by the camera. Very few actors were genuine (Kurt still had many choice words to say about Taylor Lautner), and when Kurt walked up to Blaine, hidden from the cameras, he expected him to be rude and distasteful.

But Blaine was polite, kind and _dapper. _So much so that it threw Kurt off. He left the party liking Blaine more than hating him. The more he saw Blaine succeed, the more he liked Blaine, because might have been the one person who deserved it.

But for their popularity, Kurt and Blaine had never really crossed paths in the land of Hollywood. And other than that single party, Kurt had never spoken to Blaine again.

But according to a still excited Rachel, they were going to be playing love interests in the new movie _Killed by Love, _a spy movie where two men meet by being assigned together on a mission that no one had returned from – only to be brought back alive, and in love. There was going to be fight scenes, flirty dialogue, and Kurt had sworn Rachel had mentioned a sex scene.

Finally, Kurt Hummel was getting his dream movie, and alongside another openly gay actor. There might even be a _sex scene. _

Things were looking up in the world of Kurt Hummel.

:):

_Artie Abrams and Wesley Montgomery have announced a new movie today – one that Hollywood has needed for a long time. _Killed by Love _will feature two men who are involved with the government, sent on a suicide mission to retrieve stolen items from the war plagued Middle East – all without getting caught by the natives set against Americans crossing the border. The plan for the two men – Andy and William – is to return alive. The last thing they expect is to fall in love. _Killed by Love _is planned on being released without the title 'Gay or Lesbian', making it the first A-list movie feature a lead same sex relationship, without any others in the limelight. Casting for _Killed by Love _has begun. Who would you like to see play Andy and William? _

_KURTHUMMELKURTHUMMELKURTHUMMEL_

_I personally think Blaine Anderson would be better suited for any role in this. I don't think Kurt can do a spy movie. _

_WHO CARES. CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT THIS IS AN A LIST MOVIE AND IT HAS A GAY RELATIONSHIP BEING FEATURED?! #flailing_

_Same. I could literally care less who gets casted. Artie is a genius director, and Wesley is pretty good too. This is gonna be the shit._

_ARTIE HAS WORKED WITH KURT BEFORE SO HE'S PROBABLY GONNA GET CAST #justsaying_

_Wesley Montgomery went to high school with Blaine? #yourpoint? _

_ Lol, what if they both get casted to play the leads. #CanIgetahellyeah? _

_WAIT BUT THAT COULD WORK _

_Can we call them Blurt? Klaine? #isittooearlyforashipname?_

_KLAINE. YES, KLAINE I LIKE IT. _

_CAN WE GET FANFICTION_

**_Well, hello there! Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story! If you've got a minute, drop a review down below, and if you don't, please favorite and follow! I'm nothing without readers._**


End file.
